Across the Street
by kiisuke379
Summary: What happens when Nick hears Miley on KIIS fm? NILEY! ONE-SHOT. Legal


Nick was just lying on his bed on the tour bus and was very bored. Joe and Kevin went to the guitar shop, but Nick was very tired and didn't bother to. He and Miley had broken up a month ago and Nick was still really bummed. He didn't even know why he broke up with her. He turned on the radio and KIIS fm was on, so he listened to it. He didn't know that Miley was today on KIIS.

But suddenly Ryan said: "Here we are, Miley has made it!" Nick started to listen more closely.

Ellen: "Miley, you made it!"

Miley: "I'm finally here!" They all laugh

Ryan: "I mean I had security outside, for the last four hours"

Miley: "I already heard I listened"

Ryan: "Aa, you heard Rodger"

Miley: "Yes"

Ryan: "Didn't you feel safe when you arrived that he was out there for you"

Miley: "Yeah, he called me Mirey." They all laugh again and Nick laughed, too. He could never say Miley's name wrong it would be impossible.

Miley: "I was like, HEY!" Nick started to laugh really hard. Miley was sometimes so funny

Ryan: "Em, I wanted to describe, cause it is radio, but there's an edgier Miley sitting in here today. You changed something. What's changed?"

Miley: "I'm a rock 'n roll girl"

Ryan: "You're a very rock 'n roll girl"

Miley: "That's what happens when you're on tour for a very long time. You get real bored with the same old thing every day." Nick knew that the hair color wasn't about the tour it was because of him

Ryan: "So, you darkened your hair"

Miley: "Yeah"

Ryan: "And it's dinner"

Miley: "Yeah, cause I took my darned extensions out, okay?"

Ryan: "So you lied"

Miley: "Had my extensions and took them out and they hurt so I was over it"

Ryan: "So you lied"

Miley: "I'm sorry" Miley said in an innocent voice that made Nick's heart melt

Ryan: "What else have you lied about to me?"

Miley: "I'm fifteen, okay? *Laughs* Not even a grownup. And you lied when you said when you said you don't have a crush on my mammy, so that's all I'm saying. *They laugh*" When Miley laughed Nick's heart melted because in the past he was the one to make her laugh and smile.

Ryan: "I think the word is out that I have a crush on your mother"

Miley: "Yep"

Ryan: "And you father, now he's awkward of me"

Miley: "No, he's not"

Ryan: "He's uncomfortable"

Miley: "He's fine, he's fine"

Ryan: "He blew us off on New Years Eve, he didn't show up"

Miley: "Yeah, he was mad at me"

Ryan: "Why?"

Ellen: "Why?"

Miley: "We got into an argument. It was okay, so he stayed home"

Ellen: "Oh"

Ryan: "But who told him to stay home. You?"

Miley: "No, he was like: "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay out in the cold" and so he was out"

Ellen: "What were you fighting about?"

Miley: "Umm, it was over a song. I'm like I didn't wanna do it in a certain key or something"

Ryan: "See we wanna know that your life isn't perfect. Because we think that it is"

Miley: "It's NOT, I promise" And Nick knew why it wasn't perfect, it was because of him and the fact that he broke her heart broke his heart, too.

Ryan: "So having an argument with your dad is normal"

Miley: "My dad was mad cause I didn't wanna do something and, and then he just decided that he is cool, he was very proud of me"

Ryan: "Well he should be very proud of you"

Miley: "Very proud" Nick was very proud of Miley, too.

Ryan: "How does it work? Cause with most kids the parent gets the final word. But with you, because we know that you're pretty vocal *Miley laughs* and you're also you've got your own big job, how does it end when there is an argument. "

Miley: "Well he just did it anyways cause I can't really play the guitar, but not that well, but my dad is like super good. He'll say that we'll do it the way I say but when we start singing it it's completely different way the way that he wanted in the first place. So I just have to catch on and so I might as well just listen"

They talked like that for a pretty long time until there came the topic that Miley and Nick both wanted to forget.

Ryan: "With all do respect I saw you inching away from your ex-boyfriend so you weren't next to him at midnight."  
Miley: "*makes a funny uhh noise* At least, oh whatever." Nick started to get nervous, but laughed at the sound that Miley made.  
Ryan: "At least what?"  
Miley: "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing, nothing I'll keep my mouth shut."  
Ryan: "You wanna play?"  
Miley: "I'll tell you when the mic's off *laughs*" Nick laughed at that, too  
Ellen: "Then he'll just say it again when the mic's back on"  
Ryan: "Well I don't wanna say it. There was an uncomfortable moment up there on the stage with Miley then next to Miley at midnight The Jonas Brothers"  
Miley: Ok! It is not even that big of a deal. And no one knows if we were ever together. So, how can we break up if we were never together?"  
Ryan: "How can you sit here and say no one knows?" Nick got really nervous. Did someone of their close friend tell the press they were dating?  
Miley: "Cause no one has proof…"  
Ryan: "I know"  
Miley: "How? We were standing together? I'm sitting next to you are we dating?" Nick sighed in relief; he knew that Miley could get her and them out of it.  
Ryan: "Miley?"  
Miley: "Noooo"  
Ryan: "Miley?"  
Miley: "What?"  
Ryan: "Your nose is growing"  
Miley: "I'm no, no, I'm not lying"  
Ryan: "Then why didn't you stand next to him at midnight?"  
Miley: Because... they placed us... for lighting…" Nick started to laugh. Sometimes Miley thought some really silly things out.  
Ryan: "Ya right *laughs*"  
Miley: "Don't you know? Don't you know how it goes?"  
Ellen: "She has a answer (both her and Ryan) for everything"  
Miley: "It was like his curly hair had to be on the side" Nick started to laugh he never knew that his hair had to be on the side.  
Girl: "Now it's the hair issue"  
Miley: "And Kevin had on a hat. So he had to be on that side. And I had to be by you. They made me it wasn't my choice and then Joeee…"  
Ryan: "They made me"  
Miley: "Joe is like always in the center so he had to be in between the boys" Miley was right at that fact, Joe was always in the center.  
Ryan: "But is it true that you're not going out with Nick because you have a crush on a different brother?" With that Nick started to laugh really REALLY hard.  
Miley: Ew, no, no. Only… Well if I had a crush on a brother it would be Nick but I don't, but I'm just saying." Nick smiled  
Ryan: "But did you ever have a crush on Nick?"  
Miley: No. Maybe... no! Stop it!" Nick knew that if someone stared at Miley intensively she would burst out the truth  
Ryan: "How is Nick doing after the break up?" If Nick could have answered the question, he would have said not so well, no actually he was doing horrible.  
Miley: "We're not broken up and were not together!"  
Ryan: "But how is he feeling about this?"  
Miley: "He is very excited because he's on his own tour right now and so I know they're super stoked about that. I'm miss positive don't you know?" She was right again she was always the Miss Positive when everyone was feeling down she would cheer them up and they would have a great time again.  
Ryan: "No your perfect you have a answer for everything like Ellen said nothing cracks you"  
Miley: "No"  
Ryan: "Except this, do you get jealous if girls hit on Nick?" Nick wanted to know the answer to that question.  
Miley: "No that's his job to look hot like my job… is to be funny. My job is to be funny and his job is to look good."  
Ryan: "So you don't get jealous when girls are throwing themselves at him?"  
Miley: "No"  
Ryan: "Good because I gotta tell you…"  
Miley: No! I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know I'm on tour I understand I had a sign that sad 'I'll fight you for Nick'" Nick started to feel that Miley isn't over him, too, but that sign thing was creepy.  
Ryan: "Come on"  
Miley: "Ya I swear I think she would have hit me I really think she would have hit me" And that scared Nick a little  
Ryan: "How old is Nick?"  
Miley: "15"  
Ryan: "You guys are the same age"  
Miley: "Ya he's 2 mouths older… yea 2 mouths"  
Ryan: "What did you guys do for his birthday?"  
Miley: "I got him a bike" She got him a bike that Nick brought everywhere with him. He had it even in his tour bus right now.  
Ryan: "Awe! That's what you get your boyfriend"  
Miley: "When your 15 you can't get him a car so you get him a bike. So that's what I did. It was pretty cool."

When the interview ended and Miley left the studio, Nick called Miley. After 3 peeping sounds Miley picked up. She probably didn't look the I.D, because if she had looked at the ID she wouldn't have pick up.

"Hello?" Miley said

"Miley?"

"Nick? Why are you calling me?" Miley asked coldly.

"I just heard your interview for KIIS fm." Nick said in a cheerful voice.

"Good to know. Something more or is that it?" Miley said trying to sound not interested.

"Umm, I wanted to ask where are you?"

"Umm, I'm in New York. Duh!"

"Oh, right, I forgot *Miley giggled* It's good to hear you giggle?" Nick said and Miley started blushing like mad. "I know you're blushing right now."

"How do you know?" Miley asked.

"Hey, I dated you foe 2 years I know you better than I know myself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So where are you?" Miley asked starting to get over the coldness in her voice.

"Look across the street," Nick said and Miley looked across the street and saw Nick there with his phone in his hands "Come here," Nick said and hanged up. Miley walked slowly to Nick.

"What are you doing here?"

"We took a break from our tour."

"I don't believe you," Miley said in a disbelieving voice.

"Ok, we have a concert here today," they talked there until Miley got a phone call.

"Umm, it's my dad. I have to answer it," Miley said and picked up the phone.

"Hello?… Yeah… I'll be there in 30 minutes… ok… bye!" Miley hang up the phone. "Hey, I have to go home. See ya later, ok?"

"Yeah, love ya," when the words slipped from his mouth he quickly put his hands on him mouth.

"What? I mean… What?" Miley said shocked but happy.

"I… uh… still love you" Nick said and looked down.

"Nick it's ok. I still love you, too," Miley looked down, too

"You do?" Nick asked happily and Miley just nodded. Suddenly Nick crashed his lips on hers. Miley kissed back. When they realized they were in the middle of the street and that paparazzi were taking pictures they pulled back. Miley was literally shocked and looked at Nick with teary eyes.

"It's ok Miley. This time I want the public to know that I love you and that I will love you forever. So, Miley will you be my girlfriend again?" Nick asked.

"YES!" Miley said and jumped in Nick's hands and they kissed.

With that they lived happily ever after.


End file.
